kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lingering Will/Gameplay
The Lingering Will is an unlockable secret boss featured in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Unlock Conditions In order to battle the Lingering Will, the player must lock all the worlds in the game, and then finish the story. If the player has a completed game save with these conditions met, then when the player returns to the game, a portal will appear in Disney Castle. Strategy Basically, all the player would have to do is to dodge the Will's attacks by using Dodge Roll or Guard, specifically for when it swings its Keyblade around or turns into Terra's Keyblade Glider. When starting to attack the Lingering Will, the attacks will be an insignificant amount of damage and the only way to stop this effect is to land a combo on it and the damage it takes will be normal. It will mostly use the whip technique after it has been hurt badly a few times, particularly by a powerful finishing move, so use the Quick Run to avoid this after striking it hard twice. If it transforms into the floating guns, just deactivate Lock-On and fly as far away as possible, and turn around stone pillars to make the guns destroy themselves. For the cannon, just deflect the bomb back at it using Guard, and if it isn't possible, just Dodge Roll through it (it will explode without hurting Sora, but be careful with Donald and Goofy). Once it goes into the berserk state, Guard as much as possible, and when it strikes the ground, fly for it. Once it gets ready to strike again, cast Reflect as much as possible until its attack finishes, where the player should strike it with Thundaga to leave the boss vulnerable to a good retaliation. Make sure to load Sora, Donald, and Goofy with Ethers in case the Will casts the spell on Sora which stops him from using Magic. Be extremely careful when it gets ready to trap Sora in the energy-draining triangle. A good indication is when his Keyblade makes a gun-loading noise. Once you hear it, get ready to Dodge Roll at a specific timing rate to prevent the beam from hitting. At the start of the battle, it will shoot three times, but later on, four, so be on the lookout. After the last shot, strike the Lingering Will hard. At times, the Will will start running towards Sora. If it is too far away, it will jump towards him and maybe land near Sora, giving the player a striking chance. If the boss is running near you, it will either use a basic but powerful Keyblade move that ends in a drill of energy, similar to Sora's Guard Break, or it will throw his Keyblade into the ground and create a vortex of energy that if it hits Sora, it will take away his ability to either attack or use magic. A small lifebar will appear for the Will and the player will have to drain this in order to regain the lost ability. The best magic to use is either Fire or Thunder, but be sure to equip only one of these with Reflect and Cure. If the player can't use magic, be extremely careful, as Sora will not be able to heal himself. To avoid the drill, just stay in the air above the Will and hit it once it puts it away. In the case of the vortex, be sure to observe the boss and either use Dodge Roll or Reflect at the precise moment, and Sora will escape, but do not try to hit the boss, as it will still be invulnerable. Watch out for lethal combinations, though, such as the boss trapping Sora in the triangle; going into the berserk state while he can't Attack or use Magic; or it summoning two guns to aid itself while it flies around on the jet-ski. If the player has Once More and Second Chance equipped and Sora gets hit by one of these combinations, just let the boss keep hitting Sora while he's in the air, and the last bit of energy will stay with him. Despite being one of the weakest, the recommended Keyblade is the Kingdom Key , because it gives the Damage Control ability (given Sora is at level 41 with the Dream Shield, 53 with the Dream Rod, or 99 with the Dream Sword). One can use Fenrir or Rumbling Rose if they please, but Fenrir has the disadvantage of Negative Combo and Rumbling Rose has the Finishing Plus, which will make the Will angry quite quickly and force it to use the whip attack when Sora is not ready to guard. Oblivion would be quite useful as well, but as the Kingdom Key is weaker, it will take the Will more time to get angry. At first, striking it takes little health away, but gradually, the longer the combo, the more health the boss will lose and the more powerful the finishing move will be. Occasionally, in times of desperation, one can quickly use Limit Form to regenerate health and MP if they are almost out of both and Donald and Goofy are out cold, but be careful to do it in the right place, as the Will may unleash an attack that will hurt Sora immediately after he transforms, or he might be sent into Anti-Form. If wanted, go into Final Form at the start of the battle and immediately revert back once Sora has the chance. It wastes Drive bars, but it's a 100% guarantee that Sora won't go into Anti-Form when trying Limit Form. Do not try to use any special Limit Form moves on the Will, as they will do little damage. Whenever healing, try to be as close to Donald and Goofy as possible so they can use their Ethers on Sora. There is another strategy, but it can require luck as well if it does not all go as planned. Remove from Sora all MP restoring abilities and equip Berserk Charge. Start the battle by dodging the attacks it throws at you, then use Thunder or Attack with the Keyblade once and press Square to knock him into the air. Once it is in the air, go straight into Final Form. Once in that keep using Thunder to keep him in the air; once your MP has run out, pummel it with attacks in Final Form and if you're lucky, you will kill it before your MP is restored and resulting in an almost one combo kill. If that doesn't kill it, when the Lingering Will goes berserk, use Donald's Flare Limit. When the Lingering Will finishes its attack, it should get knocked into the air; again, attack with the Keyblade. Once the first hit connects, just keep pressing Square and Sora should do 3 slices from side to side. Keep doing that until it dies. Video Lingering Will - ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' |- |sV45cJN0vFE |} Notes and references Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses